


My Pretty Nephilim

by loveheals



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveheals/pseuds/loveheals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec stayed at Magnus' loft even after his mother called him to come back.<br/>Izzy finds it amusing and endearing.<br/>Alec and Magnus finds it too close to their hearts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Continued from episode 6 and with the episode 7 sneek peek.  
> I own nothing of these characters and this is only for fun. Enjoy

"So you slept over at Magnus'?" Izzy asked and, Alec had to try hard to hear the teasing tone of his sister through the haze in his head. 

"Didn't do much sleeping " the words escaped before he could stop them.

"Really? " Alec felt the blush creeping up his neck at the grin that followed Izzy word.

"No don't even go there. That is not what I meant. We talked mostly and had pizza and a drink". He finished but he was blushing. 

The "date" he and Magnus had was intimate. They might not have done a lot of date stuff, but it was really nice. 

"One more drink" Magnus had asked for turned in to them sitting in the balcony watching the stars. 

Magnus was watching him and Alec could feel his eyes on him. But for the first time in his life he didn't mind or even feel weird about it. He even welcomed it and met the warlock's gaze. 

Magnus had snapped his fingers and moved his hand cross suddenly and the whole of Brooklyn's night sky had lit up with millions of multicolored stars.

Alec gasped and had turned to Magnus "that's not fair, you cheat, magic can't be used. " but he was happy. 

"What can I say, I'm old fashioned like that. I wanna impress you with my powers. And who ever won by playing fair darling? " Magnus asked with raised eyebrows and a smirk. Alec looked down at his hands and smiled blushing furiously. This was all very new to him. He had not been this happy ever in his life before. 

"I'm already impressed, you don't have to try anymore." He said softly and stole a glance at the older man. The smile that lit Magnus' face was one that he had seen on the coy warlock. The tenderness in his eyes had brought tears to Alec's eyes. 

They had eaten pizza and hot cocoa later that night and talked about their lives. Alec had never felt this close to any one before, not even Izzy or Jace.

"That good huh?" Izzy's gentle pat on his arm brought him back to present. 

"Yeah." He said to his sister and surprisingly it was not difficult to admit that he enjoyed the date. "All this time, I held myself back Izzy, all the time wasted, for what? No one cares about me, what I want" he held his hand up to stop her from interfering "I'm sorry I doubted you, only you were with me through out. Thank you so very much for it sis, I don't even know what I'd do without you. " he knew he had tears in his eyes and he could see Izzy's chin quiver with held back emotions. 

"You will always have me no matter who you lost" she said and hugged him tight. 

"Thanks Izzy " Alec said with great difficulty through the lump in his throat.

His phone rang and the siblings stepped back.  
Alec checked the caller ID and an involuntary smile came on his face along with a fierce blush.

"Oh he calls to check, how thoughtful " Izzy said with a giggle as Alec walked away to answer the call. He turned back and glared at his sister but to no effect because she was already on her way back to some place. 

"Hey, what's up?" Alec said and in his head he was scolding himself 'can you be any more lamer.  
He could hear Magnus chuckle.  
"OK I will just pretend that I didn't hear that." That made Alec smile and feel all warm and fuzzy inside. It was such an unfamiliar feeling but he was getting used to it.

"Did you go home safe? " Magnus was asking him.

"Yeah, just got in. I was going to call you, but Izzy was giving me a hard time about staying at yours" he caught his reflection on the mirror on the hall and that stopped him dead on his tracks. He looked flushed and his eyes shining. He looked happy. 

"Good or bad hard time? " Magnus asked.

"It's all good. She backs me up all the time. One person I can trust to back me up anytime. So how are you? Did you rest up enough? Did you have anything solid to eat?" He knew he sounded like a nagging wife but he wanted to know. 

"I haven't had anyone worried about my well being for so long, I have almost forgotten what a great feeling that is" Alec heard him sigh. "So to answer all your question, I ate and I rested, well I'm technically still resting. Because I'm lying in my bed wishing I had some company..." he chuckled softly making Alec smile. "I am awfully lonely... " Alec snorted with mirth.

"Poor warlock, lonely and sad, I wish there was someone, maybe a nephilim would visit him there?" Alec said and he couldn't even believe he was like this. He was never this open and relaxed with anyone.  
Magnus laughed out loud and said "I only wish, anyway you might not have any rest at all right? This is something that I will never understand about nephilim. What do you do when you are tired? Draw indurace ruin and keep on going? " He asked. 

"No Magnus we rest like everyone else." He paused and thought "Magnus, I had a great time last night. The best I have ever if I'm honest with myself. I wish we could.. you know.. do it... " he came to end of his courage. So he let it trail away.

"Of course Alec, we will have many more of these and even better ones. I assure you that. " He said very somberly and added "You have to be with me on this please darling " Raw emotion in Magnus' voice brought tears to Alec's eyes. 

"I might want your strength Magnus, I will not be able to do this on my own. " Alec said. 

"I will, I promise you. OK you get to your nephilim business. I will see you later. Take care my pretty nephilim" Magnus hung the phone. 

Alec held the phone close to his heart and leaned his head on the wall. 'He called me my pretty nephilim' Alec smiled to himself. He had never felt this wanted and cared for. He had never been someone's everything. But most importantly he had never put someone before his brotherhood. Before Magnus came in to his life.


	2. Hold your hand when you need...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec didn't know what to do anymore after he saw Jace kiss Clary. Hurt was too intense to bare. So he turns to the first person that comes to his mind. Would it be a solace or more hurt??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continues after episode 7. In which Alec gets his dose of reality check in the form of Clace kiss...

He knew this would happen one day. He was even preparing for it. But this came south of the field and caught him completely off guard. And by angel it hurt... it hurt Alec so much that he had to run away and hide.

"Hi, Magnus it's me" he said but words were hard to come by right now. He heard the dramatic sigh that the warlock released and smiled. Did he feel better already?

"One might wonder why they even bother with caller id.. all that precious time wasted when the caller identified himself every time they called. Yes Alexander I know it's you darling" Magnus wasn't even sure he was happy or sad that Alec called him. Because his nephilim called him when ever he needs a favor.

"You could have just said hi.." even though Alec chuckled at the end of the sentence, Magnus could sense no joy in the voice.

He sighed again "Alec are you alright? You don't sound good?" He sat down with his drink. He thought to himself 'This could take a while'. He took a sip of the golden liquid in his tumbler and said "tell me everything darling Daddy Maggy is listening" he was not prepared for the loud laughter that came from the other end

"Oh Magnus how did I ever get through my life before I met you?" Alec said softly and Magnus felt his whole body fill with warmth and love, 'wait, what? Love?'

"Yeah I know right.. you would have brooded and made everyone's life miserable. But what is the matter now." He had a pretty good idea of what might have made Alec call him and he was sure that he would not like it.

"Why does it have to be anything, can't I just want to call you and invite you here? " Alec was lying, which he was horrible at, which in turn was adorable 'I'm so pathetic' Magnus scolded himself.

"I hope it would be that one day my darling, but not today. What did Jace do to upset you this time. Do you want me to turn him into a frog? Which I can and I'd love to do"  
Magnus was really angry at Jace. The level of oblivion he has towards is unbelievable.

"They were kissing, in front of me" Alec said and the heartbreak was nearly tangible and his voice breaking at the end drove Magnus up the wall.

"I hate it but I will be there. Just give me a little time because in this state I might just vaporize Jace on sight" Magnus said gritting his teeth. He was angry at Jace for putting Alec through this, he was angry with Alec for putting himself through all this and dragging Magnus into it and most of all he was angry with himself for allowing Alec to affect him like this. It hurt Magnus terribly that Alec doesn't return his affections but he couldn't help it. He had fallen so hard and fast for the broody shadowhunter one the very first time he set his eyes upon him. 'You are an absolute fool Magnus Bane. How you survive your foolself for 400 years is the biggest miracle the world has yet seen'. He looked at himself in the hall mirror "I don't think this is an occasion for glitter, but I'd do it anyway" he snapped his fingers and his eyes sparkled with glitter applied a new. "Better... Oh Alec if you had any idea what you make me do." He was in a way glad that the young shadowhunter was so maladapted to mundane ways because any normal people would consider his affections as a weakness.   
"Isabelle, hi, it's Magnus please go be with your brother dear." He called the girl and he could already hear her walking over the phone. It actually touched his heart that she cared for her brother this much. Sometimes it made him feel so lonely. 

"Why? Did he call you?" Izzy was fighting the urge to run to Alec's room. She was hurt that Alec called Magnus than call her. But she guessed that his need to be the big brother would not allow him to open up to her.

"Yes dear, and if Jace is not careful with Alec I would be hard pressed to turn him in to a toad." He said and he heard Izzy sigh on the other end.

"He was so hurt. I saw it happen Magnus, but I thought he was over it. But obviously not. I'm here" she said softly. 

"Good. I'm on my way Isabelle, just don't tell him I told you to come. See you soon.." he was also standing in front of the portal he looked at it and sighed. "Chairman, come here please. I need tour help." He twirled around looking for the kitten and spotted him regarding him disdainfully. "Oh stop judging me, pet. People do foolish things for love." He scooped the tiny cat in his arms and walked in the portal.

"Alec can I come in?" Izzy knocked on Alec's door and waited for a response. 

"Not right now Izzy I'm not in the mood to talk with anyone." Alec knew freezing out Izzy hurt her and she is the best sister anyone could ever wish for. But it was not Izzy he wanted right now. 

"Are you decent? Because I'm coming in anyway." She opened the door and walked in. Alec was lying on his bed and frowned at her. But through the frown and stern look she could see the tell tale signs of reddened eyes that proved tears have been shed. Her features softened and she could see that Alec realized that she understood. 

Izzy's empathy further cemented the fact that she is the best sister anyone could have. "Please Izzy I'd rather not talk about it. " he pleaded with his eyes. 

"I'm not here to talk about it Alec. I'm just here ok? For whatever, whenever I want you to know that" she said and she could see Alec looking down to hide his teary eyes. 

"I know that Izzy and I'm thankful for that" he said sitting up but eyes casted down. "I'm sorry I can't be the strong older brother you deserve, honest to God I try, but I always fall short" he wiped a stray tear almost viciously. 

"Alec you are the strongest and most caring brother a sister can wish for. Never think bad about you." Izzy walked up to him and hugged him tight. 

"I told you to keep him company Isabelle, not make him cry!" Magnus walked in with a swish of velvet frilly coats and glitter. Seeing the two sibling's tearful embrace melted his heart. 

"Oh hey Magnus! " Izzy straightened up and hugged Magnus. He was taken back and startled. He patted Izzy's back awkwardly and looked at Alec over her shoulder. Izzy stepped back and smiled adoringly waved her hand at both of them and went out of the room closing the door behind her softly. 

"I come bearing gifts." Magnus gave the kitten to Alec and watched his face light up happily. "Alec meet Chairman Meow. Chairman this is Alec, the one I was telling you about" chairman looked at Magnus and looked away pitifully. "I don't date anyone that my cat doesn't approve of" he explained unnecessarily. He looked up to see Alec blushing gorgeously and he was thrilled with the effect. "How are you now?" He sat next to Alec and looked at the younger man.

"I don't know. I knew this as would happen but not this soon. I expected it would hurt but it was bit much" he shrugged and looked at Magnus through his lashes, blush deepening. Magnus raised his eyebrows in amusement. "I didn't expect to overcome it this quick either" he smiled shyly and Magnus wanted to dance around the room. 

"Do you even know how happy I am right now darling?" Magnus touched Alec's cheek with his fingertips and the young shadowhunter leaned into the touch. "So if you are over it why did you ask me to come?" Magnus asked. 

"I wanted to see you again" Alec said and looked at the warlock playfully. "I like to show you off." He was sweet and Magnus laughed out loud. 

They looked at each other and Magnus was thrilled to see the same affectionate look on Alec's face.

The door burst open ad Izzy rushed in. The look on her face unreadable but it changed to sadness as he looked at the two me on the bed."Alec Lydia Branwell is here." She said.

Magnus felt Alec go stiff next to him. He turned to look at him and he was trembling. "Who is Lydia Branwell Alexander? " he knew the answer would not be good but he had to know.

"Woman I'm supposed to marry." Alec said looking at Magnus. The warlock gasped and looked at the boy who was shaking all over with tears brimming his beautiful brown eyes.


End file.
